Disney Galactic Kingdom
The Disney Galactic Kingdom is actually three spherical galaxies that form into the shape of Mickey Mouse or the Disney logo. The big galaxy contains everything that is Disney including some Kingdom Hearts worlds and some worlds from other franchises such as the ones from 20th Century Fox movies. The left "ear" of the kingdom contains everything that is Marvel while the right "ear" contains everything that is Star Wars. The kingdom is actually the most peaceful compared to the other civilizations of the NewVerse. History Back in the OldVerse, the Disney corporation has completely lost its "innocent and magical" image that it was supposed to be that has devolved into greedy cutthroats that will stamp out any competition that gets in their way. Behind all the pretty princesses and wonderful theme parks, it is a plutocracy that destroyed the image that Walt Disney created. Some of the employees saw past the fake smiles and phony innocence of the company and many of them that saw the truth left. When they did, these employees discovered some e-mail that comes with instructions of building ships and creating the Stellar Missiles. With this, these ex-employees created their own Disney-like creation with the wholesome and innocent image that Disney is supposed to be. The founding ruler was a great and pure king that took the image of Mickey Mouse and calls himself Mickey Disney, that created a dynasty of what the real Disney stood for. Magical, innocent, and fun for everyone. They even resurrected some of the hand drawn animations that Disney was known for before Pixar while actually creating a few more shows that actually are good rather than rotting brains of children. The D.G.K. has even started created spatial theme parks, their own studios, and places for children to come to in order to raise their income but as long as they don't become corrupt by order of the king. This huge kingdom became prosperous. However, they ran into a bit of a problem around 2038. The Star Wars galaxy ear gets invaded by members of the Star Wars Federation who have despised Disney for years after many botched Star Wars movies. The anger that the Star Wars fans had on Disney for years have boiled over when they found out that some of the more treasonous fans are with Disney even though the D.G.K. have been working on making better movies that are based on the original Star Wars expanded universe. Yet the Star Wars Federation didn't give a shit and started attacking them. The D.G.K. put up a good defensive war against them with the combine might from the Marvel franchise and some of the stuff from Kingdom Hearts. But sometime later, one man name John Marshall came and creates the Warfare Administrative Rationale Assembly, or the W.A.R. Assembly for short, who brought the end to the D.G.K.'s blight. The W.A.R. Assembly saved the kingdom with their Laws of Warfare which the kingdom can deny the Star Wars Federation any chance of them fighting the kingdom. The Disney Galactic Kingdom have thrived and prosper with some new trade and keeping up their tradition of bringing magic, joy, innocence, and goodwill that Disney originally was and not greedy. But there were those in court that wanted to fight against the S.W.F. so they conduct some battles in secret. Those that try were later cast out of the D.G.K. for going against the wishes of Mouse Queen Sitara Disney who was against going to war. Yet almost all of the peace came to an end when the W.A.R. Assembly was destroyed in 2121. Now they have to defend themselves against many warmongering factions in the Fandom Wars. Economy The economy of the Disney Galactic Kingdom is a bit of a mix economy that uses every other advance currency in the NewVerse that doesn't involve medieval currency. You know like gold coins and stuff. The main industry of the D.G.K. is cartoons and movies. Mostly hand drawn, classic Disney-style animations and some Pixar films. There are also a few live-action movies and shows as well but limited. The kingdom use these to fulfill the dream of showing off Disney's true innocence. However, they have other such income such as airing many sports channels throughout the NewVerse thanks to a few ex-employees of ESPN that was bought by Disney many years ago. Well that and a few documentary shows that actually increases the IQ's of viewers. How? That is a secret with absolutely no mind control which is promised by the Royal Disney Family which they have full control of. Some other industries include a few theme parks on many different worlds and a few contracts to ensure that all the safety features are in all the rides. However, they do manage to create a few national parks where many wildlife from other worlds can live in since there are a few Shinto followers living there that also help make animations styles based on Studio Ghibli since Disney did published a few of Hayao Miyazaki films. However, their industry does focus on some toys and plushies based on some of their films, shows and animations. In the Marvel and Star Wars galaxies, businesses are free to do their own businesses. Yet in order for there to ensure greed doesn't spread far in the main galaxy, princesses are chosen to rule certain sections of the main galaxy due to their purity. Why princesses? It is because these women have hearts of light who are pure and noble that held the ideals of what Disney once stood for. Military The military of the Disney Galactic Kingdom is more for defense rather than attacking another nation. There are many armies from the Marvel Galaxy such as the Kree Empire, The Iron Legion, Skrull Empire, The Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D., The Frost Giants, and many more. Same that could be said about the Star Wars Galaxy with the Galactic Republic and the Galactic Empire that join together to fight by order of the first king. In the main galaxy, you have the United States Colonial Marines from Alien vs. Predator series that patrol the far reaches of the main galaxy with no Weyland-Yutani Corporation that would do illegal experiments with the Xenomorphs. The Yautja (Predators) are meant to be sent in as assassins to eliminate the leaders of the invading army which has worked when the Star Trek Federation try to invade. However, when dealing with invaders, they send in their most deadliest weapons to have all the negativity and corruption...the Heartless and the Unverse. The Heartless are sent after the enemies of the D.G.K. that have their hearts filled with rage, hatred, and fear. These horrible creatures are capable of finding anyone that bears rage and hatred towards the Disney Galactic Kingdom, such as the Star Wars Federation. When they spread, more Heartless rise up along with the creation of Nobodies in their wake. Once it is over, the kingdom gathers up as many Heartless and Nobodies as they could to convert them into NPC's to act as diplomats and new citizens when combining the Heartless with its proper Nobody. As for the Unverse, they are sent to do a similar job as the Heartless, but they are more train on finding those with negative emotions and get rid of the enemies once and for all. Yet in the main galaxy, the princesses that govern many sectors of this galaxy are the Keyblade Wielders. These elite warriors protect the princesses with their lives as they are able to summon key-shaped weapons to combat against those that wish to do ill towards them. Many of them are even able to create armor and turn their keyblades into flying crafts depending on their preference. When there are rogue Heartless, Nobodies, and Unverse; they are called upon to battle. But there are also a few that have fallen to darkness and went rogue. The Princess System The Disney back in the OldVerse used princesses as a symbol of purity, nobility and strength (at least according to some D.G.K. historians). So the main galaxy is divided into sectors ruled by different princesses from Disney. (they are the animated kind) * Princess Jasmine: Princess Jasmine (from Aladdin) is a fair and noble princess that rules an oasis planet known as Agrabah while ruling over 40,129 systems that are given an Arabian-style to them. Princess Jasmine is strong-willed and is known to be adventurous while visiting all the planets in her domain along with her husband, Prince Aladdin. * Princess Fa Mulan: Although not really a princess, Mulan is an honorable and skillful princess on a Tepui planet called, World of Dragons while ruling only 30,981 systems that are given an oriental Chinese-theme to them. Fa Mulan is not only a princess, but a fearsome warrior that protects her worlds with her sword made of a special alloy. She does so with her husband, General Li Shang, and her guardian dragon, Mushu. * Princess Elsa and Princess Anna: Both Elsa and Anna (from Frozen) are rulers of a terran world known as, Arendelle. A world with extremely harsh winters but Elsa manage to turn it into a winter wonderland with her powers with some help from Anna, who specializes in negotiations. This royal duo rule over 41,000 worlds with icy worlds becoming something more like a winter fairy tale. * Princess Snow White: Snow White (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) is a beautiful princess who is pure and innocent with a kind heart. Snow White is more of a pacifist who enjoys being on her homeworld, Woodland. An alpine world where she enjoys her time with her animal friends and loved by many dwarves. She watches over 38,019 systems and watches all through her Magic Mirror. Her husband, Prince James (not his real name) leads many dwarves and humans to protect their sector. The theme of this sector is a bit more like rustic Germany or Switzerland. * Princess Cinderella: Cinderella is a fair and hardworking princess that ensures the security and stability of her 34,000 systems with a little help from her network of sentient mice and birds that not only she communicates with but also able to control the less sentient ones. Her homeworld, Dreamland, is a Floating World with many beautiful castles. Her husband, Prince Charming, is in charge of the military and democratic politics that happen in their little sector. The architecture of this sector is a little more like France * Princess Ariel: This mermaid princess (from The Little Mermaid) is a curious princess that wants to understand how things work ranging from technology to cultures with Prince Eric being more adventurous across the galaxies. As a mermaid, she can soothe people with her singing voice, able to communicate with sea-life (and strange stellar lifeforms), and can even use magic. She lives in her ocean homeworld of Atlantica, home of the merfolk along with her daughter, Melody, with 40,000 systems having an oceanic or under the sea theme. * Princess Alice: Alice (from Alice in Wonderland) is the ruler of the planet Wonderland who rules with a sound mind and is well-mannered along with being elegant, gentle, and mature for some one so small. Her homeworld is, well, exactly like Wonderland with strange things just like the one from the 1951 film with the Queen of Hearts removed. She governs 30,991 systems that also have a Wonderland theme that are protected by Playing Card Soldiers, Chess Piece Soldiers, Origami Ants, and many other strange creatures. Alice seem to have a strange ability to terraform planets with her mind into Wonderland as she has many times before. * Princess Briar Aurora Rose: Aurora (from Sleeping Beauty) is a fair and wonderful princess that has the power to manipulate dreams along with eliminating nightmares as she sleeps. From her lush homeworld, Enchanted Garden, she rules over 28,123 systems along with her husband, Prince Phillip. All her worlds are said to be like beautiful gardens of blue and pink roses with many plants looking like they came from a tapestry as well as safeguarded by fairies. * Princess Belle: Belle (from Beauty and the Beast) is a very educated, strong-willed, and adventurous princess with a heart of gold that rules from Rose Castle and controls 33,901 systems along with her shapeshifting husband, Beast. Who can turn into a handsome prince or a monstrous beast. All their worlds have a rustic French-style theme to them with plenty of bioluminescent red roses along with some sentient knick-knacks and furniture. Many times Belle would explore other worlds on occasion to find some excitement along with Beast. * Princess Rapunzel: Rapunzel (from Tangled) is a wonderful and beautiful princess from the forest planet Corona, who has magical hair that can heal the most grievous of wounds and illnesses. Even curing any zombie plagues across 32,911 systems while ruling these systems with her husband, Eugene Fitzherbert. The theme of these worlds are similar to Snow White, as in rustic Germany. * Princess Marian: Also known as Maid Marian (from Robin Hood) is a fox furry princess that rules from the forest planet of Nothingham along with the most peerless archer fox, Robin Hood. Marian is a wonderful princess with a heart of gold and fearless towards any challenge and ruling over 28,781 systems is one of them. Almost all the systems have furries on them. * Princess Pocahontas: Pocahontas is a princess from the forest planet Spirit and has the power to communicate with spirits and animals of nature. She rules over 5,000 systems and no more as the people live just like the Native Americans did before colonization. Although the people use the stargates (from Stargate SG-1) to get around. On these worlds, spirits are real and can be conjured to defend the people. * Princess Tiana: Tiana (from The Princess and the Frog) is a pure and hardworking princess that rules over the mangrove planet New Orleans who also has the power to turn into a frog and communicate with animals along with her husband, Prince Naveen. Both of which rule over 24,129 systems that the colonies are like New Orleans with a lot of fun and delicious gumbo. * Princess Merida Dunbroch: Merida (from Brave) is a brave warrior princess from the alpine planet of Dunbroch while also being able to learn magic. Merida usually explores 23,766 systems while training many men and women to be warriors. All these worlds have the old Scotland feel to them as men wear kelts and some parts feel like a renaissance fair. * Princess Moana: Moana is a headstrong, fearless, and strong-willed princess of the atoll world of Maui who has the power to control the forces of nature itself. She controls over 20,000 systems that have a Hawaiian or Maori theme to them. Yet these worlds are also inhabited by The Experiments from Lilo & Stitch. * Princess San: Also known as Princess Mononoke, is more of a savage princess that lives on a Tepui planet of Muromachi with a few small villages and home to many natural spirits. San is hot-tempered with the power to transform into a wolf goddess at will. San rules over 34,111 systems that have a Japanese feel to them. * Princess Nausicaa: Nausicaa (from Nausicaa: Valley of the Wind) is a wise, brave, intelligent, and compassionate princess that hails from the megaflora planet of World of Wind and rules over 25,887 systems. Nausicaa has psychic powers that include telepathy, which allows her to communicate with the other princesses along with being able to communicate with plants and animals. All her worlds are similar to her world which includes giant insects and bio-engineered constructs. Although, most of the stuff from Ghibli films are located on these worlds. Important Planets These are worlds that are important to the Disney Galactic Kingdom. Category:Canon Faction Category:Civilizations Category:Factions